Unwanted Lives
by the princess of the desert
Summary: Mamoru Chiba is a famous movie star, Usagi is a waitress working at the local cafe. What happens when two worlds collide? Will they be friends, or even something more? UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

Mamoru nodded his head as his agent pointed to a bluey, black colour that resembled squashed blueberries. His head nodded mechanically once more as he looked boredly, into the eyes of his agent of 2 years.  
  
"Oh come on, Mamoru dear. Colour is everything. The wrong colour and your suit will look terrible on you. We need something to make you look handsome for the awards ceremony" She pointed to a sample of starchy green fabric and very fine, soft looking deep blue fabric.   
  
He looked at them and then looked away. "I don't mind," he said. "I don't really even need a suit, anyway. I have plenty"  
  
The lighting in the shop looked even brighter as he turned away from looking at a well-presented display cabinet and back at his agent.  
  
"Nonsense dear, we need to dress you up" she looked at a tape measure on a nearby table then looked at the two sets of fabric she couldn't decide on. "With your career riding on whether you will win that award or not. You need to look your best. Remember you do need to look your best, or it is entirely possible that you won't win" She noticed his grim, bored expression and continued on, "You do know how much this does mean, don't you, dear?"  
  
He nodded. Mamoru knew just how much the award meant for his career. It was an Emmy for best actor, critics said that Mamoru would be the most favourable contender for the award, but he wasn't quite sure. There were 3 other male actors going for the same award, all confident of victory and with the odds only slightly on his side, he couldn't afford to be cocky.  
  
Mamoru looked at the blue, then at Betty. She smiled at him, as he reached out his right hand and pointed to the soft, dark blue material. He frowned as his stomach let out a small rumble. "But after this, I'm getting something to eat"  
  
Betty smiled wider. "Of course, dear"  
  
**  
  
Usagi looked over at the busy counter, table three was signifying for her to come over so they could order. At the corner of her eye she noticed that the cook had not finished cooking the food that was due out over 15 minutes ago. On top of that she still had three other unfinished order that had to be filled, and she was supposed to go home in 10 minutes. That doesn't look very likely, she thought, glancing at the people who were pushing and shoving each other to find an available booth that was clean.  
  
Another thing, clean off booth 4 and 5, she made a mental note to herself and sighed as she saw her boss come around the corner. Her boss smoothed his collar length white hair over his collar and adjusted his 'grandpa' glasses.  
  
"I thought I told you to get cracking," he snapped, with a not-to-thrilled expression on his face.  
"I was just doing that now," Usagi said, collecting some menu's to give to table two.  
  
"Well get to it"   
  
She forced on a fake polite smile. "Yes, sir" Then went off to deliver some menu's and clean up table 3 and 4. As she made her way over there she felt a light tap on her shoulder. It was a man, about 20. He looked about 6ft, and from what she could tell about him looked quite nice.  
  
"I was wondering if you could take our orders" He said, his dark glasses covered his large eyes, but his mouth curved into a gentle grin.  
  
"Yes, sir. I will be over in a second"  
  
But he was hungry. "Miss, I would really appreciate it if you could take a short detour. I know it's quite unprofessional but I will pay you generously"  
  
Her ear perked up. She had debts and bills that were due, and witnessing only paid so much. "How much" she asked bluntly.  
  
The stranger smiled. " I'll give you $30 dollars on top of your tip"  
  
"Sounds good to me" she said, and followed him to the table.  
  
The crowd laughed and chattered, as Mamoru reached into his wallet and pulled out a $30 dollars. She looked longingly at the money and smiled appreciately as she clutched the money in her hand.  
  
"So what's your name? I can't keep calling you miss" He asked, as he sat down at his booth, with his large bag with was sprawled out over nearly half the length of the whole booth.  
  
"My name's Usagi" she replied, with a moment of hesitation. "But you didn't need to know that"  
  
"Of course I did. I'm sure you wouldn't want me to refer to your so formally" she looked curiously at him as he let out a small, soft chuckle. "Don't mind my rebellious behaviour"  
  
"I wont" she looked down at her pad of paper, which she used to take orders on. "But what may I get you, sir"  
  
"Please call me Mamoru," he said charmingly. "When it's not necessary I don't like using full or formal names"  
  
"A ex stiff" she asked casually, which was a contrast to Mamoru's formal but friendly tone.  
  
"I put the blame on my mum"  
  
She chuckled softly; he was the first customer to actually treat her as a human being, not some machine that could be a flawless waitress.  
  
"That's cool. Does you mum know you feel that way?"  
  
"Not really" he looked over the menu, which offered basic food that seemed edible. It was far cry from his expensive lifestyle, but he was very hungry, he would even eat a ham sandwich at that moment.  
  
His gaze settled on a tomato and cheese omelette, "I will have number 13" He dropped the menu on the table and looked up at Usagi who was busy scribbling down his order on her pad.  
  
"And a citrus drink"  
  
"Okay, hang on a sec" she shook her tired hand and looked up at him. "That all?"  
  
"Yep" he replied. "But I have something to ask you"  
  
She looked washed out, tired. She turned to him with dull blue eyes.  
  
"But tell me one thing, is anything on this menu actually edible?" he replied with a small grin.  
  
**  
  
Betty was busy fielding call from enthusiastic reporters wanting to know if rumours were true. He ran his fingers through his thick, dark hair in a failed effort to make his hair look decent. Mamoru had been woken up by a call from his agent, but as much as he had wanted to go back to sleep, he couldn't as she kept on ringing.  
  
He was in a very irritable mood. That tomato and cheese omelette he had eaten yesterday had not sat well in his stomach and he had spent half the night throwing up his food. With his dog sick, and his landlord demanding more money for his decent size apartment, he thought it couldn't get any worse, but that had changed as he had walked into Betty's office.  
  
"I want to know if these rumours are true, dear," she said, holding her phone on her shoulder as she attempted to block out her voice from the other person on the phone.  
  
"What rumours?" he had said, wondering what on earth she was talking about.  
  
She smiled, and gestured for him to sit down. " Why of course, rumours about that mystery girl you've been hiding fro us"  
  
That was how he had become very confused but Betty had rambled on about a girl he was caught talking to in the small café he had gone to yesterday. He had been about to say, what girl? But he had remembered the long haired girl that had served him the day before.  
  
"Why should that be spread into useless gossip? She was only my waitress and I have no clue to who she is"  
  
"Mamoru, dear" she had said, sighing in frustration. "You are Mamoru Chiba. The Mamoru Chiba that starred in a string of successful movies, that won best actor last year"  
  
"The award last year was tied. It was between me and Josh," he corrected.  
  
"Yes dear. But my point is you are in the limelight. Anything you do or say is recorded in favour of you or against you, as it sometimes is, but my point is you are 'it', dear. One that graces magazines, that has money, power at his fingers, and was also voted the most eligible bachelor last year"  
  
"Yes. I hear what your saying. But I am sick of this. I don't want to be in the limelight, everything recorded, used against me. I can't even go out anymore"  
  
"Of course you can't" she interrupted. " You will be reconsidered, that is why I always advise you to stay inside all the time"  
  
"But it's not the way to live" he reasoned. "Not at all. I feel like a caged animal and this is not the first time this has happened"  
  
"Ahh" she said, knowingly. "You mean Anne"  
  
"Yes I mean Anne" Mamoru said angrily. "We broke up because of that, she couldn't handle the pressure" He paused thoughtfully, his eyes glaring at his agent. "We were going to get married"  
  
"Things like that happen, dear"  
  
"But I'm sick of it" He stood up. "I've had one failed relationship because of this and I don't want another one"   
  
"But dear, be reasonable"  
"I am being reasonable" he fought to keep his voice from getting louder. "I am sick of it, I have no friends, no one to talk to except you, my cleaner and directors"  
  
"Calm down. This is not the end of it; it's only the beginning. Give it another chance"  
  
"I already have!" He exclaimed angrily, losing his cool. "My parents won't even talk to me. I'm sick of this"  
  
"Fine then go" Betty said, as she too, lost her cool.  
  
He walked over to the door. "Fine then. I will."  
  
With a loud bang Mamoru walked out of his agents office and stood inside the hallway, ready to take an elevator down…and to begin his new life.  
  
**  
  
AN: Bit abrupt, but gets to the point. I am not sure where this story is going, but for the few people, who read this, send me your suggestions or comments about this story.  
  
Thanks!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Mamoru Chiba walked through the street, a pensive smile plastered so it appeared etched into his handsome facial features. It was not getting any better, after that run in with Betty he wasn't sure that the life he had was what he wanted, heck he knew it wasn't what he wanted.  
  
Mamoru was stick of being hunted by the tabloids, by the media. It was annoying and it made him sick to his stomach, he had put up with it for over 3 years now and it wasn't getting better. That was the sole decision that influenced him to walk out of his life.  
  
He crossed a park; children were sitting happily on the swing. "Higher, higher" They sang to their parents. They were pushed higher, higher and far away from their problems, they were children they had no troubles like his. For the minute, Mamoru stood outside the fence peering into the park he wished he were like them, as carefree as them no worries and no hassles in the world, trusting, and naive.  
  
One of the children from the swing nearest to him turned his head around to look at the stranger who was staring at him. His swing stopped as he met Mamoru's longing gaze.  
  
"Hi mister" The child said jumping off the swing so he could run up to the fence and peer into Mamoru's face.  
  
"Hey Kid" Mamoru replied.  
  
"I used to have a daddy like you," The cute, blue-eyed kid said. "He died now I only have my mommy. I love my mommy."  
  
Mamoru looked over and tried to see the kid's mother. She was alone, sitting on a bench away from me. Her son had jumped off the swing and she was subtly keeping an eye on him by sending Mamoru warning glances when she thought he wasn't looking.  
  
"You want me to take you back to your mother?" Asked a very polite Mamoru.  
  
The kid smiled adorably. "No that's alright mister, I can do that"  
  
As the kid said that, a figure appeared hazed by the tall bushy trees, it was the kid's mother. Mamoru had not noticed her walk over. Her back was turned sideways to him as she tried to coax her son into sitting down with her on the bench where she was sitting before.  
  
"Please, honey" The mother said, pulling her son close to her and ruffling his adorable honey coloured hair.  
  
"I wanna talk to this man" Her son replied, not eager to leave.  
  
"No, Jacie. Let me talk to this man first" The mother turned her towards Mamoru; he looked shocked as he registered who it was. It was that waitress he saw the other say. Her long blonde hair flowed freely over her shoulder as she turned to look at him. Her son fidgeted as her hands close in around his shoulders pulling him to her.  
  
She looked at the man who was talking to her son. "Mamoru Chiba, from the other day?" Serena registered in shock.  
  
Mamoru nodded. " And you must be Usagi, the waitress from the other day".  
  
**  
  
AN: Thank to all that have reviewed! I'm back from my long vacation. Sorry I didn't update sooner, feel free to kill me. Just joking, but thanks to everyone out there. Don't forget to review.  
  
Aisuri-chan: Thanks for your review. I will continue on with the story, thanks for your amazing review. You are such a sweetie.  
  
Lady Tristana Rogue: Thanks for reviewing, I'm glad to know that your enjoying it. I really enjoyed writing it.  
  
Kirei *snow* tenshi: Thanks for your words of encouragement, that is so nice of you!  
  
Sarah: I am updating now, please don't kill me!  
  
Mattaki: Here is some more of the story, I'm glad you like it.  
  
Huffy: yeah my first story wasn't really good because I lacked experience and had no idea where it was going. That's so sweet, I'm a story manic ( I'm addicted to all stories) : )  
  
Next pls. I'm so sorry, as I said before feel free to kill me!  
  
Trixxy2: Thanks, the beginning was very weird to write I had no idea what on earth possessed me to write it - I just did. Thanks so much.  
  
A fan: I am so sorry that I have been so slow, I have just been really busy and very unmotivated. Sorry.  
  
Celticas: Maybe, but you can tell what's' going to happen now! Thanks for the review.  
  
Thanks all so much for reviewing, it has made my day. I promise that I'll try and be faster, I am sorry for not updating before. 


End file.
